Sigmund Freud VS Dr. Phil/Rap Meanings
'Dr. Phil:' Welcome everybody, I'm your host Dr. Phil, (Dr. Phil greets his audience and introduces himself.) and today's episode is gonna be a thrill (He then goes on and says that this epsiode of Dr. Phil, will be exciting.) for i'm battling against this dream god (Dr. Phil then says he is battling Sigmund Freud, who was known for his research of dreams.) and his name you may ask is Sigmund Fraud! (However Dr. Phil calls him Sigmund Fraud as people have theorized that he may have been a fraud, a wrongful deception intended to result in financial or personal gain.) This ain't for kids; kindly ask them out of the room, (Dr. Phil tells his audience that this battle isn't for kids and asks the parents to send their children out of the room.) cause by her own father, Anna was sexually abused. (Dr. Phil then says this is because his opponent. Freud was known for The Frudian Coverup, where he would sexually abuse a ton of people including his own daughter, Anna.) Now coming to my show is something I would admire, (Dr. Phil is proud of Freud for having the guts to come to The Dr. Phil Show.) but his raps will fall more than The Austrian Empire! (Sigmund Freud was born in The Austrian Empire which later fell in 1867. Phil says Freud's raps will fall more then that empire) 'Sigmund Freud:' This is gonna be worse than your time with Spears (Dr. Phil was known for having controversies with Britney Spears. Freud says he will be worse then that.) I bet if Oprah was here, you'd be running in fear! (Oprah Winfrey was the reason why Dr. Phil has his own show. So in a way if Oprah showed up, Phil would run away.) You basically go out and tell people they're fat, (Dr. Phil oftens goes through people with weight problems.) cause your raps are worse than your dialouge with Shaq. (Dr. Phil and Shaq appeared in Scary Movie 4, which got poor receptions due to terrible dialouge. Freud says Phil's raps are worse then that.) Your not Mcgraw! Cause I don't see the MC, (Phil Mcgraw is the full name of Dr. Phil which includes MC, supreme Rapper. Freud says he isn't really Mcgraw because there is no MC in Phil.) Cause your the worst, when it comes to therapy! (Freud then says Phil is the worse therapest.) Now i'm curious about those 3 curtains on the stage, (Freud then question the three curtans that appear on the stage (hinting at Lohan, Bundy, and The Joker).) Tell me about those, for i'm sure to be amazed. (Freud wants to know about whats behind the curtains.) 'Dr. Phil:' Well these stages star some crazy additions (Dr. Phil informs Freud about those stages....) '' '''One's modern, one's history, and one's complete fiction.' (....Phil tells Freud that each stage represent Modern, History, and Fiction.) I was gonna do this after your rap defeat (Dr. Phil then says he was gonna go to the stages after defeating Freud in the rap battle...) but lets have fun with this, DJ please change the beat. (...Until Phil decides it would be enjoyable to see Freud face against whats against what's behind the stages, he then asks The DJ (Dragonsblood23) to change the beat.) Thank you very much DJ; Now back to our show. (Dr. Phil thanks the DJ and then resumes his show.) Let's start with something modern that everybody knows (Phil then introduces the person from modern in which people would probably know of due to fame.) I interviewed her mother, young lady please come on, (Doctor Phil once interviewed Lohan's mom, Dina Lohan. Then he asks Lohan to come on the stage.) Mr. Freud, allow me to introduce Lindasy Lohan! (Dr. Phil introduces Sigmund to Lindsay Lohan.) 'Lindsay Lohan:' Thanks Phil, but i'm sure to win this rap game (Lohan thanks Phil for introducing her, but she is confident enought to beat Freud by herself.) my disses will bring him some Labor Pains. (Lohan starred in the movie Labor Pains. She is saying that her disses will be painful for Freud.) Get a Clue Freud! You can't get an answer, (Get a Clue! is also a movie featuring Lohan. She is saying that Freud can't get a clue about her winning because...) You spit no words due to your jaw cancer! (...Sigmund Freud has Jaw Cancer which eventually killed him. Lohan is saying because of this, Freud can't say or "spit" any words out to Lohan.) I'm a Mean Girl, there's no way i'll be fearing ya! (Lohan is saying she's tough and isn't afraid of Freud. This also references a movie Lohan starred in known as Mean Girls.) I had better life journeys in India! (Therapy usually is a life journeys for many patients however, Lohan had a better life journey when in 2010, She had a british documentary about her going to India known as Lindsay Lohan's Indian Journey.) Why don't you go back in that phone booth with Bill & Ted, (Sigmund Freud was one of the historical figures taken by Bill & Ted in their time travelling phone booth from the movie Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. Lohan reccomends that Freud should just go back to that phone booth with them.) While I drop Friendly Fire and cover you in red! (Lindsay Lohan was in the musical japanese film, Friendly Fire. Dropping Friendly Fire is to shot someone with a gun. Lohan is saying she will shoot Freud and cover him in blood.) 'Sigmund Freud:' Better get my Machete and prepare for a stab, (Freud is thinking about stabbing Lohan. Machete is a movie that Lohan was in.) but I instead, I demand you go back to rehab! (However Freud tells Lohan to go back to rehab. During May and June of 2013, Lindsay Lohan spent 90 days in Rehab.) I came for Confession for a teenage drama queen, (Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen is a movie that starred Lohan. Freud says he came for the truth...) but instead all I get is a female Charlie Sheen. (However instead of a confession he just compares her to Charlie Sheen, an actor who is also known for rehab.) Just My Luck! You're into neckless robbery, (Just My Luck! is a movie starring Lohan. Freud uses sarcasm as he finds out about Lohan being arrest for Theft of a neckless from a jewel store in February 2011 and because of that...) in prison blabbling nothing but InAPPropriate Comedy! (...Lohan was served 120 days in Jail. InAPPropriate Comedy is a movie that featured Lohan. Most comedy movies Lohan starred in were hit and miss films. Freud goes on and says Lohan is in prison using terrible comedy.) Jason and Rebecca Black make a better Freaky Friday, (Freaky Friday is a movie starring Lohan where a mother and daughter switch bodies. Rebecca Black and Jason Voorhees are known by their versions of Friday (Black's song Friday and Jason in The Friday The 13th Films.) Freud says it would be more interesting concept.) Your 15 minutes is up, so you better hit the highway! (The expression, 15 minutes of Fame, is credited to Andy Warhol, who included the words "In the future, everyone will be world-famous for 15 minutes". Another people expression is "My Way or The High Way". Freud is insisting that since Lohan isn't famous anymore and not going with Freud, She better leave this battle.) 'Dr. Phil:' That was great Sig, but you still need to learn, (Phil congradulates Freud but tells him he needs to learn.) Now lets turn back the clock and give history a turn, (Turning back the clock is to go back to the past. Hinting at the history figure.) head to Raiford Prison, where things aren't so sunny (Raiford Prison is a prison in Flordia where Bundy got arrested. Phil tells Freud its not a pretty place.) Allow me to introduce the necrophile named, Ted Bundy (Ted Bundy was a infamous necrophile that Phil introduces Freud to.) 'Ted Bundy:' It's the coldest hearted son you'll ever meet, (Ted Bundy is known to be one of the most deadly criminals in history and thats how he introduces himself to Freud.) telling James Dobson to Focus on the Family. (Before he was electructed, he was interviewed by James Dobson from Christian group, Focus on the Family. Bundy was teling James that most crimes connected to pornography and it could snatch anybody from their homes.) I hear you like to focus on your Seduction Therapy, (Freud's Seduction theory is the theory of a repressed memory of an early childhood sexual abuse or molestation experience was the essential precondition for hysterical or obsessional symptoms, with the addition of an active sexual experience up to the age of eight for the latter. Freud is also known to have sex with many people (mostly mothers).) well maybe we'll dicuss this through some pathology. (When Ted Bundy was in prison he went through a lot of Pathology. Bundy is saying maybe he and Freud should talk about Freud's theory in Pathology.) then again, why talk to an old Bilbo Baggins, (Bundy then regrets the idea and compares Freud to an older version of Bilbo Baggins.) when instead you could "talk" in my Volkswagen. (Ted Bundy is known to trick people through fake injuries into his Volkswagen when they get knocked out and killed. Bundy is planning to murder Sigmund Freud.) I'm the modern Jack the Ripper, I give true pain, (Bundy compares himself to Jack the Ripper, a very well known killer.) while you just advertise people to try out cocaine. (Freud often took cocaine and recommends it to people.) 'Sigmund Freud:' Take a seat Ted, you'll find this quite shocking, (A thing that a theorapist would first say is "Take a seat". Freud does that and tells Bundy that it might be shocking, also referencing how Ted Bundy died from The Electric Chair in January 24th 1989.) cause your arrest all starting with a traffic stopping. (Ted Bundy was arrested in January 1977 for Speeding but later was found arrested for murder as some bodies were hidden in the backseat of Ted's Volkswagen.) You tricked people into thinking that your so handsome, (Ted Bundy tricked people using his looks.) when your not even approved by Charles Manson. (Charles Manson is another famous criminal put behind bars. When being asked about Ted Bundy after Bundy's execution, Manson went on and said "B-Bundy's a rumpkin! Bundy's a poopbutt! Bundy's his mama's boy!".) I would ask about your mother but here's a plot twister, (Sigmund Freud would ask about people's mothers. Freud says he would do that but instead he reveals the twist that...) when you found out your mom was just playing your sister. (...Bundy's Mother was pretending to be his Ted Bundy's Older Sister most of his life and his grandparents were pretending to be his parents. Bundy didn't find that out until his college years.) That's where it began, the surprise itself, (Freud is suggesting that's where Bundy's murder addiction rose because of that surprise.) Why bother rapping, when in lawyering you can't defend yourself. (Ted Bundy defended himself but failed and recieved The Death Penality. Freud says if Bundy can't defend himself in court, he shouldn't be rapping against Freud.) 'Dr. Phil:' Very impressive Sigmund Freud, but there's still one to go, (Phil is impressed but lets Freud know there's still 1 patient left.) He's the most insane fictional character out there, and it really does show. (Phil says this fictional character is so insane and you can tell by just looking him too.) Now i'm not quite sure if you can define him, (Phil can't defy this fictional character.) he hangs with some freaks in Arkham Asylum. (Phil then goes on and say this charcter comes from Arkham Asylum, a prison in Gotham that contains many of Batman's villains.) But here he is The Clown Prince of Crime, (Phil introduces The Joker by introducing him as his nickname, The Clown Prince of Crime.) Who came here to spit some dope rhymes. (Phil then goes on and says The Joker will do an excellent job at rhymes.) 'The Joker:' HAHAHAHAHA! I'll sure be a talker! (The Joker throws in his iconic laugh then proceeds to let Freud know he'll be a talker.) Tricks up my sleeve and the voice of Skywalker! (The Joker contains many deadly clown gadgets up his sleeve. Mark Hamill is the voice actor of The Joker in The DC Animated Universe but Mark Hamill is more known for his portrayal of Luke Skywalker in the Star Wars series.) I've got a Killer Joke ready for this bearded sucker, (Batman: The Killing Joke is a famous comic book by Alan Moore. Joker is saying that he's got a killing joke for Freud.) So Dope, that I gave Heath Ledger an Oscar! (Heath Ledger is known to be The Joker in The Dark Knight Trilogy. Ledger passed away in 2008 and because of this he was one of the rare cases where he would win an Oscar for Best Supporting Actor as The Joker. So The Joker is saying he's so dope that he gave a dead actor an oscar.) Analyze this psycho, and you'll be in for a spin, (The Joker references Psycho Analysis which is what Freud created. The Joker says if Freud anaylzes him he'll be in for a spin because...) don't believe me, just ask Harley Quinn. (...Another Psychoanalysist known as Harley Quinn quickly fell in love with The Joker during her visits and became Joker's sidekick.) Like Robin, I'll bring my crowbar on your behalf, (In Batman: A Death in The Family, The Joker beat Robin (Jason Todd) with a crowbar. Joker is saying he'll do the same to Freud.) and beat you senselessly for I got the last laugh! (The Joker beat Jason Todd sensessly and left him to die in an explosion. Again, Joker would do the same to Freud as The Joker has The Last Laugh, a common phrase for winning something.) 'Sigmund Freud:' You seem to have a Red Hood for a while (Before he became The Joker, he was known as The Red Hood.) til those chemicals came in and gave you a smile (Batman failed to save the Red Hood when he fell into the chemicals which made him The Joker.) 75 Years of this? You got to be kidding me! (The Joker came out April 25th 1940, during the time of the battle it was The 75th Anniversary of The Joker. Freud is not amused that The Joker lasted this long.) At least Bane had his chance in Gotham City. (In Batman: Knightfall, the villain, Bane, broke Batman's back and defeated him both psychically and mentally causing Bane to takeover Gotham City for a few months. Freud says Joker couldn't make that accomplishment.) You had Batman come along and ruin your crimes, (Freud is reminding Joker that Batman has defeated him numerous times.) then your own son, gave you the punchline. (In Batman Beyond: Return of The Joker, The Joker turned Tim Drake, Robin, into The Joker's Son who killed The Joker during his mental breakdown. Giving the punchline is revealing the joke.) Laughing gas won't affect me, I'm finished with you! (The Joker often kills his victims using poisonous laughing gas. Freud says this shall not affect him and is finished with him.) Now Dr. Phil, I demand that we get a round 2! (Sigmund Freud insists that Dr. Phil should have a rematch with him.) 'Dr. Phil:' Well it seems Mr. Freud, that you passed with flying colors, (Since Sigmund Freud defeated all 3 patients, Doctor Phil congratulates him.) but round 2 against me? Ha! Your loss will be another. (However, Phil says Freud will again lose to him.) I'l finish you off......As I drop the mic, see? (Phil says he'll drop the mic aka finishing him off.) You'll be running faster then your family with the nazis! (In the 1930s, Freud and his family had escaped The Nazis, however Phil insists that Freud would run away faster then him.) You hang with some geeks at the IPA (The IPA is International Psychoanalysis Association. Phil says he hangs with geeks there.) You failing this fight will just make my day. (Phil will be happier that Freud will lose this battle against Phil.) Like Ryan, the audience will cheer when I kick you out (Ryan McPherson, was a director who created Bumfights where he made Homeless people fight. In 2006, He was suppose to interview Doctor Phil on the show but Phil stopped the tape and kicked him out as The Audience was cheering for him.) for i'm the best psychologist no doubt! (Dr. Phil says he's the better psychologist.) 'Sigmund Freud:' I went through an actress, a criminal, and a clown (Freud says he rapped through Lohan, Bundy, and The Joker easily.) But your raps are the reason why you let me down. (Freud says Dr. Phil's rapping dissapointed him most.) I'm the father of psychoanalysis, the one who supplies it, (Sigmund Freud was the founder of psychoanalysis.) rewrite that in your book, sure no one will buy it. (Doctor Phil is known to write a lot of books about life. Freud insists he writes about losing to Freud even though nobody will buy his books.) Dr. Oz can make a better show than you! (Freud says Dr. Oz, another show about life, is much better than The Doctor Phil Show.) I even bet he's pretty good at psychology too! (Freud even says Oz is better at psychology then Phil.) Sorry Phil, but you know that's show biz, (Show Buisness or Show Biz is how things work. Freud says that winning against Phil is just how it works.) seriously, you should know that by now, you got served by the wiz! (Freud says that he did indeed dominate Phil and he should know that by now.) Category:Rap Meanings Category:Season 1 Category:Sigmund Freud VS Dr. Phil